War (AEverse)
|-|War= |-|Dragon King= Summary War is a Demipower of Lore and one of the Four Horseman, as well as the main antagonist of The Destroyer storyline as well as a large majority of The Dracomancer Saga. War is responsible for causing conflict between the Dracomancers and Dragonslayers while possessing Jalek Guth'Hai under the title as The Dragon King. He was finally able to bring a physical manifestation onto Lore with the aid of Mayhem and Carnage but was eventually thrust out of Lore by the Cyrus, Xerxes, and the Hero. War mentions that his reason for invading Lore isn't for the sake of conquest, as he says that he is very much uninterested in it, but simply because of interest and entertainment. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least High 6-A | Unknown Name: Dragon King | War | War the Horseman Origin: AEverse (AdventureQuest) Gender: Unknown Age: As old as the first instances of conflict between mortals Classification: Avatar of War, Jalek Guth'Hai possessed by War | Avatar of War | Demipower, Horseman, Rider, EndBringer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Magic, Weapons Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Shapeshifting | All previous, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1 and 9), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reactive Evolution, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resurrection. Possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation via the psychoplane, Summoning, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Induces feelings of panic when looked at), Status Effect Inducement, and Fear Manipulation (Implied to have given Panic these particular abilities). Gains power as conflict and hatred occurs between multiple individuals. | All previous minus Immortality (Type 9), Avatar Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Body Puppetry. Possibly Abstract Existence (Type 2. Described as the physical incarnation of the concept of war) Attack Potency: Unknown (Stated to be powerful enough that he could not be stopped be Kethorat or the Elemental Lords. Superior to the Hero) | At least Multi-Continent level (As one of the Four Riders, he possesses the power to supposedly reduce Lore to a bunch of smoking cratersand if War were to continue to grow stronger, Lore would meet its end) | Unknown (His physical form was merely puppet used for his own entertainment since his true form is unable to enter the mortal plane) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to the Hero) | At least Relativistic | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Multi-Continent Class | Unknown Durability: Unknown | At least Multi-Continent level | Unknown Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range normally, higher with magic and other abilities | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Dragon King | Avatar | War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:AEverse Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:AdventureQuest